


Not Normal

by Polly_Phemus (orphan_account)



Series: What Is Owed and Can Never Be Repaid [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polly_Phemus
Summary: It started when Sam was sixteen....Warning for underage because Sam, who is the aggressor, is sixteen.  They are in Alabama, though, so that's one law they aren't breaking.  Warning for non-con because Sam's actions surprise the hell out of Dean and he doesn't get a chance to process how he feels about what Sam does.





	Not Normal

It started when Sammy was sixteen and they were in Alabama for a few months. John had fucked off to Mississippi for a hunt, which was fine with Sam and while Dean wasn't thrilled about it, at least things were stable for a little while. Sam was enrolled in a high school; it wasn't a good school, but Sammy was the kind of kid who made teachers want to bring their A game and throw the educational heat.

Of course, what passed for stability among Winchesters brought with it its own share of troubles. Whenever Sammy got a taste of the good life, he started wanting more. More than a few months unbroken in a kitchenette motel suite. He'd get progressively bitchier and this time was no exception.

John had been gone for three weeks, checking in periodically so they knew not to worry; he'd joined up with some other hunters over what was turning into a multi-state clusterfuck. Dean wanted to join him but John said, no, Dean was to keep his head down, protect Sammy, ward their little suite nightly, all that shit. 

Dean would've thought Dad being on the road would've calmed Sammy down some; those two grit against each other so much you'd think something would've smoothed down by now, but that was, near as Dean could tell, just not gonna happen. But Sam was still spiraling, with nearly every conversation starting with some invocation of what "normal" people did and how it was so much better than what Winchesters did.

It wasn't like Sam didn't have a whole host of good points to make, but he had a yearning for something that couldn't be. Dean barely remembered when "normal" had been possible and Sammy couldn't remember it at all; maybe that was why he idolized "normal."

Dean got back late from the auto body shop where he'd been getting some extra under-the-table work. He hadn't even stopped off at the bar that night; there was a big push to get somebody's brother-in-law's truck back on the road by dawn and a nice bonus for Dean when they got done before midnight, even if it was barely before midnight.

Sam was still awake and in an almighty snit when Dean stumbled in. He started in almost immediately, something about how he'd gone to a spaghetti dinner at some chick's house and they had a pool table and her dad asked him to play and Sam had totally annihilated the guy and so Mr. Middle Aged Macho Man figured that Sam had grown up in a pool hall and should never see his daughter again.

"See, if I were normal, Dean, I wouldn't have known how to play better than the local league champion," Sam whined at Dean. Dean refrained from pointing out that if Sam were smart, he would've known better than to get into a pissing match with his crush's dad. But maybe that, too, was a lesson in "normal" Sam would've picked up if he hadn't been a Winchester.

"Love sucks," Dean said, getting a beer. He noticed that the six pack that had been there when he left that morning was down to a two-pack. Well, at least Sam had found a certain kind of "normal."

"That's not the point and you know it!" Sam yelled.

"Then what is the point?" Dean asked tiredly, popping the bottle top off the edge of the counter. 

"The point is that you owe me," Sam told Dean.

"I owe you?" Dean asked. "Me, personally?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said with the utter lack of logic and total conviction of a sixteen year old American male. "You could get Dad to stop all this."

Dean just looked at Sam. He was tired and Sam wasn't making any sense at all.

"How? How could I possibly do that?"

"I don't know!" Sam kicked at the floor, frustrated. "It's just that...you enable him. You could stop doing that, for one."

"You want me to throw my whole life, everything we've been working on for sixteen years, into reverse? It just doesn't work like that, Sam."

"Not for you, not if it means going against Dad," Sam said meanly.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "I fuckin' love the life we're livin' here. I love staying behind and keeping house for you while Dad goes out and actually gets shit done." Dean flopped back on his bed, legs bent at the knee, feet still on the floor, not even bothering to scoot up to the headboard to sit up. He just stared up at the ceiling. The cracks in the plaster looked like a map of the four corners states.

"You do," Sam said. "I know you think you're being sarcastic, but it's the truth. You like hunting and you're no coward, but you like it when Dad's gone, when you're in charge, because it gives you a chance to prove yourself to _him_."

"Leave it, Sam," Dean said. It wasn't like Sam was entirely wrong, but he was willfully missing the part where part of what Dean liked was the chance to give Sammy as much "normal" as he could, given their overall circumstances.

"No, I don't think I will. Not this time." Jesus, Sam thought he usually held himself back and there was even more? Dean took a pull from the bottle.

"You see, Dean, it's like I'm always saying," Sam said, standing up and moving over to loom over the foot of Dean's bed, standing slight to the side of Dean's legs. Dean looked away from the ceiling and at his brother. "This isn't normal. We're not normal. And we never will be."

"No one's arguing with you there, Sammy," Dean said and finished his beer in a single swallow. He wanted the next, but was too tired to get it.

"It's Sam, goddamnit," Sam said, his face twisting into ugly rage. "And if I can't have normal, if I can't be normal, well, then...."

Dean watched, too tired and numb to fully understand what he was seeing, as Sammy roughly unbuckled his belt and shoved down his jeans and underwear, freeing an impressive erection. _Well, that's perfectly normal for a sixteen year old boy,_ was, oddly, the only thing Dean could think in that moment.

"It's not normal, being in each other's pockets all the time," Sam continued as he started to stroke himself. "It's not normal, never seeing anyone but you and Dad, year after year after year." Sam wasn't shouting anymore.

"It's not normal, the way I think about you every night." Sam said savagely as he roughly kicked Dean's feet apart, moved to stand between his brother's legs. "All the time," Sam added, his hand moving faster on his cock. "It's not normal," he repeated as he got closer and closer.

"It's not normal and YOU OWE ME!" Sam yelled as he finished, coming all over Dean's jeans and shirt. It was so fast, from start to finish, and was way more than Dean could even try to figure out just yet.

Sam pulled up his pants, tucked himself in, left his belt undone.

"It's not normal," he repeated, sounding calmer in a way that frightened Dean even more than anything that had happened before. "And it never will be again." Sam moved off toward the bathroom and Dean did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey, Sam," he said quietly. Sam pivoted to look at him. "Christo," Dean said.

Sam laughed harshly. "Not normal and not that easy," he said, then turned to go back to the bathroom, leaving Dean covered in his mess, wondering what the hell had just happened.

It started when Sam was sixteen and they were in Alabama, but it would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm re-watching the show from the beginning and it's making me think about Things. This story is a set-up for possible future stories which build on this emotional dynamic and tie into specific episodes.


End file.
